A field-programmable analog array (FPAA) is an integrated circuit device that includes configurable analog blocks (CABs) and interconnects between these blocks. An FPAA is similar to a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), but whereas the latter is solely digital, the former includes analog components. Unlike FPGAs, FPAAs tend to be more application driven than general purpose, as they may be current mode or voltage mode devices. For the latter, each CAB typically includes an operational amplifier in combination with a programmable configuration of passive components. The CABs can, for example, function as summers or integrators.